ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess (TV series)
(Season 1-3) (Season 3-5)|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = April 16th, 2005-June 12th, 2010}}The Dinosaur Princess is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy television series based on the franchise with the same name, being co-created by María Alejandra Botín and Lawrence Christensen. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on Cartoon Network from April 16th, 2005 until June 12th, 2010. Synopsis Young princess Kitrina fights any threat that haunts her kingdom while handling the challenges of being a princess. Characters Main *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the brave princess of the Saurus Kingdom who TBD. **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Kitrina's loyal pet triceratops who follows her around. *'Gayle' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Supporting From the games *'King Tyrannus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Queen Victoria' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Tristan' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'The Shaman' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Duke Ronald "Ron"' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Fish' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Stinky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD Show-exclusive *'Ophelia' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - Kitrina's family's rather TBD maid who is very caring of Kitrina and Gayle as TBD. * *'dimetrodons who raised Gayle' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a pair of dimetrodons who raised Gayle. * *'Gene' (voiced by Nolan North) - a TBD genie who was found by Braydon and granted his wish to be the king of Saurus Kingdom. * Antagonists From the games *'Lilia' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - a traitorous half-velociraptor sorceress who is the leader of a bunch of TBD. **'Snatcher' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'The Fire Queen' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Big Stomp' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'The Priestess' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Anna' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a TBD duchess slighty older than Kitrina who TBD. *'Flora' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Siresha' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD Show-exclusive *'Lana' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - a self-absorbed "Heroic Adventure Girl" who was Kitrina's idol until she revealed to be an imposter as she was actually TBD. *'The Tree Guy' (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - a TBD monster who constantly tries to TBD. *'The Titanoboa' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a giant snake who invaded Saurus Kingdom until Kitrina defeated it. *'creator, female' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a shady and TBD TBD who TBD. *'Braydon' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a spoiled little boy who made himself king of Saurus Kingdom after having his wish granted. * *'Queen Gayle' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - the TBD ruler of the Saurus Kingdom in a dystopian future where she rules with an iron fist as TBD. **'King Ronald "Ron"' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - Queen Gayle's loyal and TBD husband who TBD. **'Servant Kitrina' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'TBD Tristan' (also voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Production Animation The animation for the series was outsourced to in Tokyo, Japan. Reception Critical response The series received generally positive reviews from critics, viewers, and fans of the TDP games. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas